El color del viento
by CapitanLapicero
Summary: El tiempo trae grandes cambios que pueden ser difíciles de llevar adelante ¿Podrán Mérida e Hipo afrontar lo que el destino les depara sin volverse locos?
1. Velas y vestidos

Nota del autor: Hago este fic porque vi la idea en un fanart y me pareció que podrían escribirse muchas cosas al respecto. Tendrá romance y humor. Será un HipoxMerida.

El primer capítulo no será tan cómico pero los que vendrán más adelante sí. También serán más románticos.

**EL COLOR DEL VIENTO**

El cielo era azul, el mar su espejo. El viento soplaba desde el norte y llegaba al castillo, el mar y el sonido de sus olas se escuchaban incluso en lo más alto de la torre del castillo.

A Mérida le gustaba esa sensación de libertad, el olor salado del mar y el viento meciendo sus cabellos. Sentada en el borde de la torre, los pliegues de sus vestidos se sacudían con el viento como las velas en el barco. Sólo entonces se acordó en ellos. El viento venía del norte y del norte vendrían ellos. Así que ese mismo viento podría estar empujando sus barcos hacia las costas de su hogar. Cuando llegaran, la vida en el reino cambiaría para siempre.

Los vikingos.

Mérida nunca los había visto pero había escuchado lo suficiente para conocerlos. Eran criaturas terribles. Enormes, de más de dos metros. Feroces y destructivos. Iban de isla en isla saqueando y quemando todo a su paso. Comían carne humana y les gustaba por encima del resto la de niños y mujeres (porque es más blanda). No se bañaban ni rasuraban por lo que iban cubiertos de un pelaje apestoso que cubrían las cientos de cicatrices que se hacían en sus combates y entre ellos. Eran peludos y barbudos, todos ellos, incluso las mujeres. Y podrían haber llegado hasta los rincones del mundo de no ser por la particularidad de que eran increíblemente estúpidos. Lo eran tanto, que apenas sabían usar ropa y tenían que matar a alguien con una espada para poder robarla y conseguir una. No conocen los libros, la ciencia, las buenas costumbres, ni el jabón.

Ahora ellos venían. Tendrían una audiencia con la familia real y estarían presentes todos los lores del reino. Mérida sentía la misma carga de los días en que decían que debía casarse, pero también una rara sensación de euforia. Ella era la princesa Mérida del reino de los cuatros clanes. Su pueblo contaba con sus reyes y sin importar qué era lo que los extranjeros trajeran consigo, ella se enfrentaría a lo que el destino le pusiera en frente con la dignidad y valentía de siempre. Acarició la madera de su arco y sonrió. El viento soplaba dándole ánimo.

Pero aún con toda su determinación, no lo entendía del todo bien.

Por mucho tiempo los vikingos habían sido enemigos del reino ¿Por qué su padre se había decidido que quería hablar con ellos? Tendría que haber una buena razón para que en su mismo techo terminaran personas tan bárbaras, brutas y temibles como ellos.

Y luego, como si el destino le respondiera, en el azul del mar, tan lejano que apenas se podía distinguir, había un pequeño y diminuto punto que se aproximaba.

Hipo lanzó a un pescado a al mar, un delfín se lo comió de un mordisco. El muchacho estaba maravillado ¿los delfines se podrían domesticar? En tal caso podrían servir para alertar de barcos enemigos o ahuyentar tiburones.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un puñete en su brazo lo hizo voltear.

- ¿Qué pasa _lord _Hipo? ¿Soñando con las tierras verdes otra vez?

Lo de lord era una burla que a sus amigos les estaba causando demasiada gracia, pero no había de otra. Los habitantes de las tierras verdes tenían reyes, reinas, princesas. Y sólo discutían con reyes, reinas y princesas. Hacer una alianza con ellos requería que hubiera títulos y honores, y en Berk no había de esos. Lo de líderes se ganaba a golpes y buen juicio y solamente se heredaba si el hijo o hija eran lo suficientemente fuertes y astutos para merecerlo.

Pero para hablar con los reyes se necesitaba títulos, así que su padre y él pasaron a ser lord e hijo. La ceremonia de nombramiento había sido una parodia. Nadie se lo tomaba en serio y los nuevos lores menos que nadie ¿Qué caso tenía? Era realmente complicados y absurdo, como casi todo en las tierras verdes; y todos los vikingos que habían navegado lo suficientemente lejos lo sabían o lo habían escuchado de algún lado. Los habitantes de las tierras verdes eran complicados, cobardes y débiles. Se escondían en castillos con muros altísimos cada vez que veían a un enemigo. Sus reyes, reinas y príncipes eran seres enclenques que no podían alzar una espada aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello y se la pasaban echados en cojines todo el día comiendo uvas y dando órdenes. Todo en ellos era débil, sus armas, sus hombres, sus mujeres y sus dioses. Su única ventaja era que sus tierras daban frutos y oro y con ese oro podían contratar albañiles para fabricar sus castillos y pagarle a mercenarios para pelear por ellos y así proteger sus débiles existencias. A sus remilgos le llamaban buenos morales y a su hipocresía le llamaban honor.

Los delfines cambiaron de rumbo y se alejaron del barco. ¿Por qué necesitarían una alianza con ese tipo de gente? Incluso su padre le había dicho que tenía que hacerse amigo de una hija de los reyes de más o menos su misma edad. Pero por más que trataba de imaginársela no podía concebir cómo podía lucir una princesa y menos de qué podría hablarle.

Extrañaba a Berk. Extrañaba a Chimuelo y a los dragones.

- Vamos, ahora contamos contigo para esto, Hipo.

Era como si Astrid pudiera leerle el pensamiento algunas veces. Y a su manera algo dura era capaz de decir el consejo exacto que Hipo necesitaba.

No los iba a defraudar. Ni a Astrid, ni a su padre ni a su pueblo. Se volteó a ver a la chica para decirle algo pero no pudo.

- ¡Tierra a la vista!

Los más jóvenes corrieron hacia adelante. Como buenos vikingos, había pasado el suficiente tiempo en un barco para saber distinguir la delgadísima línea en el horizonte. Hipo sabía que la vida de los clanes de Berk cambiaría para siempre. Sentía miedo pero a la vez una extraña fascinación por lo que traerían esas tierras desconocidas.

El viento soplaba al sur empujando el barco hacia su destino.

(Continuará)

Lo dejo así por ahora. Por favor déjenme reviews. Se los agradecería mucho.


	2. Aire nuevo

Nota del autor: En fin, se suponía que actualizaría en poco tiempo pero me he pasado más de un mes. Aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Aparte le trataré de agregar un fanart para ilustrar el fic.

Quiero agradecer a trueloveofredheads y a azul por sus reviews y a los seguidores y quienes pusieron como favoritos.  
¿Puedo poner sus nicknames para agradecerles como se debe?

Siempre me ha quedado la duda. Realmente me gustaría darles las gracias públicamente. En todo caso, gracias a todas las personas que me han leído. Me he dado cuenta que esta sección es más activa de lo que parece pero como no he estado conectado últimamente me he perdido de leer buenos fics hasta el fondo.

En fin, luego de la línea empieza el siguiente capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los pájaros habían volado desde los despeñaderos y los islotes. También desde algún barco pesquero que se veía lejano. Las gaviotas se habían levantado de forma extraña. Los más listos supieron en un momento u otro que eran señales para avisar su llegada. La mayoría sospechó algo pero no pudieron distinguir qué. Los más tontos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que los estaban esperando en el puerto sin que ellos se hubieran anunciado.

Los botes bajaron al agua y se aproximaron a la costa a golpes de remos. Se alejaron de los barcos que se quedaron a una distancia prudente, por si acaso. Cuando llegaron, desde los más tontos hasta los más listos, se dieron cuenta que quienes los esperaban eran todos hombres, de diferentes tamaños y complexión, pero ningún anciano, ningún niño y ninguna mujer.

El primer encuentro en décadas, para la mayoría el primer encuentro en sus vidas. La primera sensación fue una gran y terrible decepción.

Los vikingos no eran las bestias asquerosas y terribles con dientes puntiagudos que las historias contaban. Los hombres de las tierras verdes no eran los flacuchentos con manos suaves y pelo trenzados con flores de los que siempre habían escuchado. Al frente de ellos, midiéndose unos a los otros, ambas partes descubrieron que del otro lado sólo había personas. Con otra mirada, con otro cabello, con otra ropa, algunos más limpios, otros más sucios, más altos, o más pequeños, pero al fin y al cabo todos eran sólo personas.

Hubieron un intercambio de palabras pero fueron pocas y con una amabilidad que nadie hubiera terminado de creer. Luego empezó la marcha hacia al castillo.

Pasaron por los caminos repletos de verde. Con un sol tan fuerte que los vikingos nunca vieron en su vida.

Los escoltas se dieron cuenta que los vikingos querían mirar a su alrededor, al bosque, al cielo y el camino y todo lo que había que mirar. Pero no lo hacían. Seguían con la vista en frente mirando las espaldas de quien estaba en adelante como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Era parte del viejo orgullo vikingo. Estar maravillados de tanto sol y tantos árboles (algunos incluso con frutas) era señal de debilidad y no se lo podían permitir. A algunos de los hombres de DunBroch les pareció divertido. La tierra que pisaban era maravillosa ¿Qué de malo había en disfrutarla? Los vikingos incluso habían traído mujeres y muchachas, pero se negaban a bajar la guardia para algo tan sencillo como mirar el paisaje.

El rey los había invitado y nadie se explicaba por qué. Y eso ponía inquietos a los clanes. Pero todavía había obediencia y fe a la familia real. Traer a esa gente debería tener una buena razón. Cuando llegaron al pueblo que rodeaba al castillo la gente se puso alerta enseguida, los niños huían hacia sus madres y las mujeres y hombres reaccionaban de maneras distintas pero ninguna favorable. Parecían todos asustados, nerviosos o indignados. El pasar de los vikingos sembraba dudas pero para los que los escoltaban las dudas iban disminuyendo. Si los extranjeros trataban de atacar a los hijos de los cuatros clanes, serían ellos los primeros en ponerse adelante para impedirlo. Y lo harían, así vinieran todos los vikingos del mundo.

El castillo era una construcción imponente pero a Hipo le frustró bastante. Hubiera querido quedarse afuera del castillo. Ahora entendía por qué le decían las Tierras Verdes. El sol era tan intenso que hacía que los colores brillarán más. Y todo estaba lleno de vida y de cosas interesantes.

Pero eso no se supone que le debe importar a un vikingo, así que se tragó sus ganas de explorar y se quedó en el grupo que lo guiaba al castillo.

Entre gruñidos y quejas, los vikingos tuvieron que dejar sus armas en la entrada. Nadie tendría armas adentro, excepto por el rey Fergus y lord Estoico. Una vez dentro atravesaron un pasillo larguísimo y vacío hasta quedar en la sala común enorme y alta alumbrada por un enorme candelabro de techo.

Ahí estaban los reyes. Un hombre de complexión enorme y fuerte. Cojeaba con una pierna de madera y cargaba una espada brillante y enorme. Se notaba que era valiente y había estado en muchas batallas. Hombres así era mejor no provocarlos. Junto a él estaba una mujer de cabello largo y mirada altiva. Era muy linda pero lo que más le sorprendió a Hipo fue su aire tan lleno de autoridad y seriedad. Hubiera podido distinguirla como una reina entre cien mujeres.

El salón quedó en silencio y los vikingos se quedaron incómodos esperando que pase algo. La reina parecía molesta pero el rey parecía divertido. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe haciendo escándalo entre tanto silencio.

Y la princesa entró.

Era joven y esbelta, de mirada enérgica y paso decidido. Tenía un salvaje cabello rojo cayendo por su cabeza. Caminó apuradamente junto a sus padres como si estar en esa situación .

- Su alteza real, el rey Fergus y la reina Elinor. Su hija, la princesa Mérida. Los príncipes Harris, Hubert y Hamish.

Hipoy su padre hicieron la reverencia tantas veces ensayada. Los vikingos lo imitaron. Los escoses lo hicieron también.

- Ante ustedes. Lord Estoico el Vasto y lord Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Tercero de los clanes vikingos de Berk.

Hubo algunos murmullos pero no paso a más.

- Bienvenidos sean todos – dijo Fergus.

- Es nuestro honor su majestad.

Hipo se puso nervioso. No quiso mover la cabeza pero no pudo evitarlo. La princesa lo estaba mirando. Con una mirada altanera, típico de las princesas, y de hecho típico de las chicas en general. Hipo tenía en la boca de su estómago un vacío pavoroso que le pedía salir corriendo. Odiaba sentirse así, juzgado, menospreciado, especialmente con alguna chica. Podía enfrentarse a cualquier dragón y no parpadear ante las alturas de cientos y cientos de metros, pero ante esto se sentía realmente mortificado. Domar dragones era fácil, enfrentarse a una chica era complicado.

Pero en realidad el nerviosismo de Hipo le hacía ver fantasmas. Mérida lo miraba fijamente, pero por razones totalmente distintas. Al entrar al salón había ido directamente hacia su lugar correspondiente.

- Llegas tarde – le dijo su madre tan bajo que sólo ella pudo oírlo.

Al sentarse y luego de las presentaciones de rigor no dejó de pensar que todo era una broma ¿De verdad aquellos eran los vikingos? Parecían gente corriente, quizás con cierta presencia de guerreros pero también había gente así en el reino. Miró entonces a los lores y se dio cuenta en el muchacho. Él no podía ser un vikingo, era delgado, y de apariencia sosegada. Su mirada parecía más tranquila y curiosa que aguerrida y petulante, a diferencia de todos los otros vikingos presentes ¿y qué clase de nombre era ése?

Mérida no lo demostró pero sentía incomodidad al estar sentada. Nadie podía ver el puñal ajustado a su funda que tenía enroscado en su pierna, oculto debajo de su vestido, por si las cosas se ponían violentas. Pero mientras más miraba menos convencida estaba. Recordó entonces lo que dijo su madre en algún momento: "La cautela es el requisito esencial para nuestras decisiones."

Miró de nuevo al muchacho vikingo y supo que si él estaba presentándose ante los reyes debía haber una razón poderosa para ello. Lo estudió con calma, analizando la situación con ojos de cazadora. Lista para descubrir la trampa que podrían tener los vikingos.

Como confirmando su paranoia, el muchacho parecía nervioso y asustado. Algo había en él, algo sospechoso y terrible.

Al final Mérida llegó a una conclusión: no había nada. Sólo era un chico flacucho con una pierna menos. Y los vikingos sólo personas con ganas de pelea y cansancio por el viaje. Porque querían pelea. Se les notaba. Y los hombres de los cuatro clanes no querían nada menos.

El Tipo Musculoso era el único que parecía impasible con su mirada fría de siempre.

Fue uno de los hombres del clan Macintosh quien se atrevió a decir lo que todos pensaban.

- Bien, creo que está bien de formalidades. Los clanes quieren saber por qué invitaste a los vikingos bajo tu techo, Fergus.

Era hora de decirlo. Era hora que los clanes se enteren. Mérida se puso tensa. Los vikingos miraron todos adelante, hacia su lord.

- Lord Estoico y yo hemos decidido formar una alianza entre nuestros pueblos.

Un griterío empezó de inmediato. Era imposible saber qué decían ya que todos lo decían al mismo tiempo. Pero cuando el rey llamó al orden el griterío bajo de volumen.

Algún vikingo se adelantó hacia Estoico.

- ¡Pensé que querías hacer algún trueque o abrir una ruta comercial!... ¡No hacernos aliados de estos idiotas!

- ¡Quién quisiera ser aliado de ti maldito salvaje!

Ambos grupos se acercaron y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes hasta que todo lo que decían perdió coherencia. Iba a empezar una pelea campal. La mismísima reina se levantó exaltada para calmar los ánimos.

- ¡Señores!

Los escoses guardaron silencio e incluso los vikingos prestaron atención con cautela. Si tantos hombres la obedecían había que tener cuidado.

- Sé que nuestra gente no se ha llevado bien desde hace mucho pero tampoco somos perros que empezaran a morderse cada vez que se vean ¡Somos personas civilizadas y actuaremos como personas civilizadas!

Hubo unos empujones más pero ambos grupos se separaron sin perder de vista a la persona con la que estuvieron a punto de pelearse. Entre gruñidos e insultos se quedaron viendo pero todavía en sus respectivos lugares. El ambiente era tenso y nadie pensaba en otra cosa que partirle la crisma a quien estuviera en frente. Incluso los reyes sabían que cualquier cosa podía destruir aquel delicado equilibrio.

Maudie entró corriendo al salón haciendo un escándalo.

- ¡Su majestad! ¡Su majestad!... ¡Se nos acabó la cerveza!

Dos segundos después el salón entero era una maraña de golpes, gritos, patadas y mordiscos. Tantos los vikingos como los hombres de los clanes se lanzaban cuanta cosa había para lanzar. Hipo se mantuvo en el centro esquivando sillazos y golpes.

- ¡Astrid! ¡Ten mucho… – al voltear vio que Astrid ya estaba montada sobre un escocés dándole golpes en la cabeza - …cuidado?

Volteó tratando de encontrar una forma de detener el caos. Se sintió en la misma situación tediosa de cuando Sólo entonces pudo ver a la princesa en su trono. No parecía conmocionada por la barbarie. Simplemente parecía aburrida. Tenía el codo sobre el brazo del trono y había apoyado su mejilla en su mano.

"Algo no está bien" pensó él "Es una princesa… no debería sentirse tan segura con nosotros". Buscó los detalles, entre las puertas cerradas, el trono y las escaleras. Miró entonces más arriba, entre las ventanas. Apenas pudo distinguir la sombra de los arcos. "¡Es una emboscada!"

Buscó a su padre entre los hombres que se peleaban pero la revuelta era demasiado confusa. Siguió avanzando esquivando algunos golpes. Pronto cayó en cuenta que su padre no estaba peleando. Seguía de pie en el mismo lugar en el que había estado antes de la pelea.

- ¡Papá! ¡Las ventanas! ¡Los escoses!

Su padre no se movió, ni pareció preocupado.

- Tranquilo, hijo.

- ¡Pero papá…!

- Dije… Tranquilo, hijo. No te preocupes.

Hippo cayó en cuenta. "¡Él ya lo sabía!"

Así que aquello era lo que significaba traer vikingos al reino. Bravuconadas y peleas de borracho. Mérida llegó a pensar que podía estar en alguna de sus aventuras en vez de ver las típicas barbaridades que tantas veces habían pasado en el salón con la única diferencia que ahora había vikingos.

Las cosas parecían fuera de control pero dentro de su cabeza le surgió una idea atrevida y audaz. Quizás demasiado. Recorrió su vestido disimuladamente. Tomó la daga escondida. En el altísimo techo colgaba encendida el enorme candelabro con las decenas y decenas de velas. Todavía había sol así que casi todas estaban apagadas. Junto al trono, como a 6 metros, estaba una de las cuatro cuerdas con la que el candelabro se sostenía. Mérida afiló la mirada. Sólo tendría una oportunidad. Sus padres estaban demasiado atentos a la pelea. Los demás estaban peleando. Nadie lo notaría.

Se inclinó hacia adelante. Se levantó apenas el momento necesario para lanzar la daga que voló tan rápido hacia su destino. Fue un tiro perfecto. Antes que alguien lo notara ya estaba sentada disimulando no estar pendiente de su obra. La cuerda había sido cortada a tres cuartos de su grosor y sus nudos estaban cediendo al peso del aparato. Merida tuvo que evitar dar un salto de emoción cuando escuchó el chasquido de la cuerda soltarse y el enorme candelabro dio un gemido metálico cuando se movió bruscamente.

Se balanceó violentamente por el techo del salón. Y chocó contra la pared haciendo un estruendo horrendo. Podía venirse abajo pero Merida confió que el resto de las cuerdas mantuvieran al candelabro colgando.

El segundo gemido metálico resonó en el salón. Ya todos estaban con la mirada en alto pendientes de lo que estaba encima de sus cabezas. Y la segunda cuerda saltó con un latigazo. El candelabro se desplomó pero no llegó al suelo sino que se mantuvo todavía en el aire sostenido por las dos cuerdas restantes. Tal como lo había previsto.

Abajo, vikingos y escoceses corrieron para ponerse a salvo despejando el camino al candelabro lo mejor que podían. Quedaron divididos nuevamente pero esta vez en grupos mezclados.

La pelea había parado y ahora había silencio.

- ¡Todavía hay vino! – exclamó Mérida.

No se le notaba pero estaba orgullosa de su trabajo. Pero entonces notó algo. El chico llamado Hipo la estaba observando fijamente.

Se puso algo nerviosa ¿La había estado observando? ¿Se dio cuenta que ella fue la que hizo todo ese espectáculo? Volvieron sus inquietudes ¿Por qué no se había puesto a pelear como los demás? ¿Era un espía? ¿Tenía un arma secreta?

Mérida pudo distinguir el presentimiento tan claro como el azul del cielo. Algo no estaba bien con él en el castillo. Algo iba a pasar con él.

Y ella estaría lista.

Hipo dejó de mirarla. Tenía en su mente mil cosas sobre los clanes de DunBroch. La emboscada, la participación de su padre. Y de pronto, como si no tuviera suficiente con eso, esa chica, esa _princesa_, recorre sus vestidos mostrando su pierna por una fracción de segundo, saca un cuchillo y casi provoca un desastre.

Por primera vez, Hipo no sabía qué pensar. Obviamente lo había hecho para que detener la pelea, pero si había una emboscada ¿Entonces cuál era el punto? Los vikingos estaban en total desventaja de todas formas. Además ¿Cómo era que pudo hacerlo? No se suponía que las princesa hicieran ese tipo de cosas. Toda la situación estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Pero dentro de todo, como un clavo inmiscuido a su cerebro estaba la visión tan rápida de la pierna de aquella chica mostrarse más de lo debido.

Esa princesa no le agradaba. En lo absoluto.

El Rey Fergus se había levantado. Su voz retumbó por todo el salón.

- Clanes de DunBroch. Mis hermanos. Vikingos de Berk. Les aseguro que nuestra alianza dejará satisfechos a nuestros pueblos. Sabrán los detalles mañana. Por ahora disfruten la hospitalidad de mi castillo. Tendremos una celebración con comida y vino en la que quiero que todos participen. Excepto por Lord Estoico, la familia real le invita a una cena privada. Mientras pueden disfrutar de los alrededores.

- Aceptamos – fue la corta de Estoico. Luego de una reverencia se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, fue la señal de que todos los vikingos debían seguirlo.

Abrieron las puertas y una brisa fresca entró al salón. Agitó levemente el candelabro que dio unos cuantos gemidos, como si se quejara. Los vikingos salieron. Hipo dudó un momento pero hizo una atolondrada reverencia entorpecida por su pierna postiza y salió, todavía sintiendo la mirada petulante de la princesa que no había cesado desde que él descubrió su ardid para detener la pelea.

Mérida, en realidad, calculaba sus posibilidades. Sentía una amenaza que no podía identificar con precisión. Quizás no era nada, pero no podía relajarse con los vikingos y menos con ese chico cerca.

¿Por qué necesitaban una alianza?

"Voy a necesitar más dagas" pensó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará

Cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida.


End file.
